


as simple as that

by Annibellee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, this was written on my phone but I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibellee/pseuds/Annibellee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot touch the living, for suppose you did, you shall be greeted with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as simple as that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSurvivedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSurvivedRose/gifts).



> So I hope this isn't too bbad! I've never done anything like this before, and it's short and it could probably be better but I like it so this is how it stays...

You suppose you could consider it your dumbest idea to date when you'd played a prank on a stanger at seventeen years old. 

Actually, it explains your current predicament.

You are John Egbert, and due to being the sarcastic ass joker that is you, you have been cursed to death only if you touch another human being. 

Mortality is a strange thing to you, and thinking about it and its limits for too long hurts your head. All you can say is that you have always been afraid of death. 

You don't know where your fear stemmed, but at least it isn't an uncommon fear, you remind yourself. The only problem is that you control your fate. You choose to live or die. 

That, being combined with your fear, has made you immortal. It has also made you very, very lonely.

You cannot have normal human interaction anymore. You're forced to spend the rest of your life without a hug, without a kiss, without gentle caresses, any type of contact whatsoever. All because you'd accidentally fucked with a witch.

Your family grew to eventually dislike you because you'd distanced yourself. When your father died you couldn't attend his funeral. It haunted you at night when you think about touching someone finally, to just end it all.

You spend your existence heavily clothed and doing your best to adapt as times change. You get odd jobs and tend to freelance a lot. You are very skilled at many things and you hate it.

You've been alive two hundred and twelve years, alone. You've made friends in passing, pen pals mainly. You've got so many memories you feel your head may explode any day and end you. Sometimes you wished you would die from natural causes, because you're too cowardly to commit the act yourself. You realized long ago that no matter how sick you've been, you always get better, even if it's very slowly. You cannot die until you touch someone and there is no loophole.

Eventually you notice technology has advanced so far that you can communicate and see people without having to be in person. It blows your mind, and you feel so privileged to experience it.

The internet is your life now. You play mindless games or read or anything else you can do on this odd network. Otherwise, you have a few friends with whom you speak. Jade, Rose, and Dave. 

You hate having friends in this era, or any era that hasn't been your own. You have to make up lies about yourself, because you don't know who you are anymore. Days pass like seconds and time is so meaningless to you. 

One day you concede to meeting Dave. You've fallen in love with him, and you're the same age in a sense, and you figure you can't hide away anymore. 

He is the first person that you tell. Ever.

Tears bubble out of you as you explain everything, down to how much you don't know how much longer you can do this because you want to touch him so badly. You want to hug him and feel him, warm against you. You know you sound crazy, but there's something in his eyes that tells you he believes you.

You admit to how much you care for him and he looks away.

"Do you love me? Truly?" Dave asks, still not looking you in the eyes.

"With everything I am," you confirm to him. Eyes glistening with the tears you still had left. 

He takes off his sunglasses and his eyes are just as beautiful as ever. He moves closer to you.

He reaches out before you can realize that he's done it and he's gently thumbed a tear off your cheek. The warmth his skin brought with it leaving a practically searing feeling under your eye.

"I love you, too. With everything I am, too." He says, tears beginning to slide down his own face.

Your lungs constrict, and your breathing gets more difficult. Your first thought is to fumble all of your layers of clothes off of you.

The next thing you do is kiss him, crying more as you bring your hands up to his cheeks, shaking. You aren't even upset, in fact you are ecstatic because you wouldn't rather your first touch for one hundred and ninety-nine years to be anyone else. 

You don't feel so afraid anymore, as the edges of the world darken. 

You actually do feel a little sad, leaving him.

The last thing you feel is a warm forehead against your own.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this TheSurvivedRose!!!


End file.
